


Lazy Morning (Isana Yashiro x Yatogami Kurou NSFW Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, K Project - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Smut, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kurou yatogami, yashiro isana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: It's an easygoing morning with nothing urgent, and they make the most of it.NSFW, Fluff, just sweet morning love-making





	Lazy Morning (Isana Yashiro x Yatogami Kurou NSFW Fluff)

Kuroh sighed softly as he kept his eyes closed and stroked Shiro’s arm with his thumb, the white-haired man nestled in the crook of his arm. It was an easy morning, and there was nothing that needed their immediate attention, so why not just relax? Kuroh took a deep breath, enjoying the breeze that blew in through the open window across the room.

“Days like these are perfect, don’t you think?~”

“The day hasn’t hardly started yet.”

The dark-haired man chuckled a bit at his lover’s comment, tilting his head down to look at him. He really did look so charming like this, all nuzzled up to him like that with is lovely eyes looking up at him.

“Stop looking at me like that. You’ll give me a toothache, it’s so sweet.”

“Aww, no need to be mean, Kuroh.”

The white-haired boy smiled and rolled onto his lover’s body, his legs straddling the swordsman’s hips as his hands rested on the bare skin of the man’s chest.

“I guess I wouldn’t want to be too sweet then, right?”

“Don’t say things like that. You’re supposed to be really sweet and charming.”

With gentle movements, Kuroh gently gripped the back of Shiro’s head and brought him closer, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. The feeling of his lover’s soft lips on his own lit a flame in his core, warming him through to his skin. All of his senses were heightened; he could smell Shiro’s scent, taste the sweetness on his lips, feel all of the bare skin that touched his own (as they had slept nude the night before). Everything about his lover was luring him further in, and he wasn’t bothered by it in the least.

Shiro smiled into the kiss, moving his lips against Kuroh’s. He loved how the man always broke from his usual stony nature when they were alone, and how easily he could make him break from it. He teasingly grinded his hips down against his lover’s, eliciting a groan from the back of the man’s throat. He could feel Kuroh’s bare skin rub against his own as he continued with the movement, causing a warm friction to please the area. He pulled his lips away only barely and looked into Kuroh’s deep eyes, whispering on his lips.

“If that’s the case, maybe I could charm you then?~”

Kuroh watched his lover with rapt attention as he moved his body lower, his lips kissing down the smooth skin of the swordsman’s chest, causing small rippling sensations to spread throughout his torso. Shiro continued lower and lower until he was at Kuroh’s semi-hard cock, and looked up at the man as he took the appendage into his mouth and began to suck the tip.

The dark-haired man felt tremors of pleasure shake his body a bit, and he watched with utter adoration as his lover sucked and played with his cock, his lips wrapped perfectly around it as he made the cutest sounds. He brought a hand to Shiro’s head, simply feeling the soft hair that laid perfectly over the top, soft groans escaping his lips as he took in the feeling of Shiro’s tongue gracing the underside of his hardening cock. 

Shiro brought a hand down and massaged the base of his lover’s cock, feeling it harden until it was ramrod straight in his mouth. Oh, how he loved sucking off his lover; it simply thrilled him when he had the hard, pink phallus in his mouth, and he loved that he could make his partner squirm in pleasure because of it. With easy movements, Shiro pulled off his lover with a ‘pop’, and grabbed the small bottle of lube that they kept in the nightstand, opening it and pouring some onto his fingers. With his fingers thoroughly slicked, he brought his hand back to his own tight hole and gently pushed them in, sighing in initial pleasure.

“Sh-Shiro...”

Kuroh watched avidly as his partner prepared himself, seeing his own fingers slick up his wanting entrance. Something about it caused him to heat up whole degrees, and he bit his lip as he brought himself to watch his lover’s face, which twisted slightly in pleasure as his fingers moved in and out of himself. He brought himself to pull Shiro closer and kiss sensually along the boy’s chest, taking in the taste of his skin.

“Kuroh.... does this please you?~”

“Everything about you pleases me. The way you prepare yourself, the way your body reacts when I touch it, the sound of your voice. All of it.”

Without parting his lips from Shiro’s neck, Kuroh took the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand before rubbing it around his hard erection, groaning as he anticipated what was to come. He wanted to see the pleased faces Shiro made when he entered him, he wanted to feel his walls press around his cock, he wanted to hear the white-haired male cry out his name with satisfaction. When he was done, he moved Shiro into position, aligning their hips so there wouldn’t be a fraction of error. Shiro gripped onto his lover’s shoulders as he lowered himself onto the hard cock beneath him, groaning out wantonly as he felt himself be filled to the brim.

“Ahhn~ K-Kuroh... you fill me so well~”

Kuroh let his hands rest on the boy’s hips, and let a groan fall from his lips as Shiro began to ride his throbbing cock, the sounds of sex flitting throughout the room. Shiro let his arms fall lax at his sides as he rode his lover, feeling his cock move in and out in smooth, slick movements, and he could feel something coil up inside him as a heat grew in his abdomen. 

“K-Kuroh.... s-so good~ Oh god...”

The tip of Kuroh’s hard erection rubbed and pushed against the sweet spot inside his lover, making the male cry out in sudden pleasure as his senses began to override. Everything about it was mind-numbing; the way Shiro squeezed around Kuroh’s cock, the way Kuroh hit the perfect spot with every movement, the sound that resulted from their groans mixing together. 

“Nnngg~ Shiro.... I-I... close~ Ahhhnn god~”

Kuroh thrusted up into the boy above him in a heated tizzy as his hands held him in place, the pleasure overwhelming his senses as he felt his release approaching. Shiro’s eyes shut tightly in pleasure, his hands leaning on Kuroh’s chest as he braced himself against the pleasure that was shaking him down to the core. His cock leaked pre-cum, which dribbled down his shaft as his erection bounced in the air from Kuroh’s forceful thrusts. 

It was then that Kuroh felt himself come undone, and his fingers dug into Shiro’s hips as his load was released in ropes inside of his lover, with a rather loud groan accompanying his release. As he rode out his orgasm, he thrusted up into Shiro, and that’s when Shiro’s own coil sprang loose, causing him to throw his head back in blissful pleasure as his back arched, cumming onto Kuroh’s abdomen in spurts while Kuroh’s own cum leaked out of him.

As they both fell from their high, Shiro rested himself against Kuroh’s chest, his head rising and falling from Kuroh’s breaths. He looked up at his dark-haired lover, a smile gracing his innocent features.

“Kuroh? I know I probably say it a lot, but I love you~”

“I don’t say it enough. I love you, too~”


End file.
